movie parody
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: a new wu appears,and it's making the monks and Jack go to really wired places and get in a lot of really wired situation...SLASH!RaiJack'cuz slash rulz!
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day, the birds were singing, the trees were moving slowly in the wind and the…

Dojo: Wu alert!

Pili-Chan (Me): (staring at him in a really evil look)

Kimiko: What's the Wu's name?

Dojo: The lens of passage

Omi: And what is the power of that Shen Gon Wu?

Dojo: Well…I…

Rai: Well?

Dojo: I…I can't remember….

Everyone: -.-

Clay: Great! Now what do we do?

Rai: Were goin' to get it.

* * *

Wuya: Stupid boy! . 

Pili-Chan: Don't call him stupid! Grrrrr!

Jack: Now it's my fault that you felt late the Wu? And you!

Pili-Chan: me:0

Jack: yes! Give me back my disc!

Pili-Chan: What disc? Innocent look

Jack: "My Chemical Romance"! You have the same disc!

Pili-Chan: But….

Jack: Gimme!

Pili-Chan: OK. (Gives Jack the disc)

Jack:Yayyy:D

Wuya: Grrrr! Stupid boy… (Disappears)

Rai: That was weird, …

Jack: … so…what's the Wu's power?

Rai: I don't know…someone… doesn't remember it .

Jack: So try it…

Kimiko: OK… lens of passage!

**Flash **

Omi: My eyes! I cannot see! I am blind!(Running in circles)

Jack: Note to self…if using lens of passage…take sunglasses…

Clay: So… what is this place?

Rai: It lookes like a spaceship…

Dojo: Now I remember what the Wu dose:D

Kimiko: Well?

Dojo: The Wu can get in movies!

Rai: Movies? But…

Dojo: don't even ask…It's a long story about a tomato, a long chess match and a herd of fangirls…

Everyone:……………..

Dojo: Never mind…


	2. movie cliché

_Dojo: The Wu can get in movies!_

_Rai: Movies? But…_

_Dojo: don't even ask…It's a long story about a tomato, a long chess match and a herd of fangirls…_

_Everyone:…………….._

_Dojo: Never mind…_

Jack: So…what's that movie's name?

Rai: I don't know…

A guy in a black mask: (stabbing a doll)

Jack: that doll looks, in a really odd way, like my dad0.0

Rai: really:0

Jack: ya 0.0

The wired guy in black: It's a voodoo doll! Mwhahahahahaa!

Jack: you killed my father?

That guy in black: No! (Takes the mask off) I'm your father!

Jack: Chase? Are you OK?

Chase: I'm not Chase! I'm your father!

Jack:……………….

Rai: someone call psychiatric hospital…

Pili-Chan: Chase can come with me to the "psychiatric hospital for mentally ill patient, people with split personality and fangirls:D

Kimiko: Good

Pili-Chan: The girls will be happy to meet him Evil look

Clay: Lets go, this place is wired…

Omi: I agree!

Kimiko: lens of passage!

**---Flash---**

Omi: I am blind again!

Jack: now what?

Rai: isn't that Cyclops?

Clay: were?

Kimiko: there!

Jack: WTF? What's he's doing here!

Cyclops: Grrrrrrr:D (takes Jack and climbs a tower that suddenly appeared there)

Jack: put me down!

Cyclops: Grrrrrrrrrrr :D

Jack: Stupid King Kong cliché…

Hero of the movie: I'll save you my beautiful angel:D

Rai:( pushes the hero of the movie) I'll save him!

Hero of the movie: Him? It's not a girl?

Jack: I'm not a girl!

Hero of the movie: Grrr…

Rai:(saves Jack)

Jack: My hero:D

­­­---Anime sparkley background---

Kimiko and Pili-Chan: Yaoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:D

Omi: I do not understand girls…

Clay: you're not the only one…

Kimiko: Let's move on… lens of passage!

**---Flash---**

Jack: WTHHHHHHHHH!


	3. a King,a queen,lego shoes & a tin can!

_**Kimiko: Let's move on… lens of passage!**_

_**---Flash---**_

_**Jack: WTHHHHHHHHH!**_

Rai: what is this place?

Clay: Shaman king!

Omi: how do you know my friend:0

Clay: (points at a huge neon sign with "shaman king"'s logo)

Pili-chan: I'm Tamao:D and my yami is Hao-sama! And Clay is my beloved Ren-kun! And Omi is Horo! And Kimi is Pilika! And Rai is Yoh! And jack is……….Anna?

Jack: why I'm a girl?

Yami Pili-chan: at last you're not wearing a sheet and lego shoes!

Jack: but I'm wearing a dress!

Pili-chan: but you look so…. so…so…KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Omi: what is that 'KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' word?

Kimiko: it means cute in Japanese

Rai: in that case…I'm with the crazy fangirl!

Pili-chan: yayyyyyyyyyyy:D

Everyone:………………………………………fangirls:(drooling)

Omi: what now?

Yami Pili-chan: well… since I'm that evil "guy" in this story…I'm going to rule this world!

Jack: Hi! That my job!

Pili-chan: no! You're the **good** one! You're the "shaman queen"!

Yami Pili-chan: mwhahahahahahhahahahahahahha!

Jack: the what?

Pili-chan: shaman queen! That shaman king's wife!

Jack: OOOOOOOO……………………OK……………….wait! Why I'm the wife!

Pili-chan: 'cuz Rai is Yoh and Yoh is a **guy**!

Yami Pili-chan: mwhahahahahahhahahahahahahha!

Kimiko: so that makes jack rai's wife?

Pili-Chan: yap…

Yami Pili-chan: mwhahahahahahhahahahahahahha!

Clay: this 's really weird…

Pili-chan: you know what's weird? One time I was on the moon and then a group of penguins appeared there and they started to dance polka:0

Yami Pili-chan: you know what really weird? That I survived 14 years with a fangirl that thinks her dream really happened…

Omi: These two girls are reallllllllyyyyyy weird…

Jack: I'm still wearing a dress!

Pili-chan: At last it's black…

Jack: ya…but I'm still wearing a $#$# dress! $$ !$$$ $#$!

Omi: My innocent ears! (Covers his ears)

Yami Pili-chan: Join the dark side! We have cookies!

Pili-chan: I'm joining the dark side:D

Someone: Hao! Prepare to die!

Pili-chan: It's…Marco…and…the X-LAWs... and the tin can:D

Jeanne: I am not a tin can!XO

Marco: She is the great Iron Maiden Jeanne-sama!

Pili-chan & Yami Pili-chan: tin can!

Marco & Jeanne: Iron Maiden!

Pili-chan & Yami Pili-chan: tin can!

Marco & Jeanne: Iron Maiden!

Pili-chan & Yami Pili-chan: tin can!

Marco & Jeanne: Iron Maiden!

Pili-chan & Yami Pili-chan: tin can!

Marco & Jeanne: Iron Maiden!

Rai:ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Jack: I have the urge to wake him up and make him train…

Omi: Need…FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Caly:hamp!

Kimi: this place is starting to affect us…we need to go…

Pili-Chan: but we can't go!( Yami Pili-chan: tin can,Marco & Jeanne: Iron Maiden!)

Kimi: why?

Pili-chan: I still didn't see my beloved Faust!.

Kimi:-.-… Kimiko: Let's move on… lens of passage!

Pili-chan:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Jack: thank go…Nooooooooooooooooooooo! 


End file.
